Blushes are Deeper than Dimples
by MrsDeidara
Summary: Foreign ninja, Alex Baird, is sent on a mission with the one man she hates! With 14 preteens, how will she keep track of them all, while hiding her feelings.OCxSasuke,Naruhina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, those kind of couples :P Rated M for later on.


A/N; Why umm... Hello there xD If your reading this then, well you decided to read my awful story.

So, I've grown fond of Sasuke, so this is a story with OCxSasuke, there is also NaruHina, ShikaTema, KibaIno, LeeSaku, NejiTen, Yeah all of those :P

But the main character is the OC, so if you don't like OC stories, turn back NOW!

Let's start the story shall we?

Summary; Foreign ninja, Alex Baird, is sent on a mission with the one man she hates! With 14 preteens, how will she keep track of them all, while hiding her feelings. (JUST FIRST FEW CHAPTERS)

Alex's POV;

***Knock Knock*** I snap my head toward the door, and turn off my stove, so I don't burn my food. Wiping my hands on a table cloth, I open the door.

"Hello?"

Wordlessly, an Anbu member hands me a piece of paper and disappears.

Closing my door, I read the note.

'_Alex, please report to my office immediately, I have a very important mission, that only you can do'_

I roll my eyes.

'_Pfft, it's not like I'm that special.'_ ***Sigh***

'_Other than the fact that I have a special Kekki Genkai, and I just got promoted to a Jounin.'_

I grab my jacket and saunter off, to see what Tsunade wants.

I see Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Dragon (Sorry, had to improvise) walking down the street, holding hands.

'_Since when are they a couple? I'll have to ask Hinata when I'm done talking to Tsunade' _

Tenten smiles and gives me a little wave, I smile back.

I'm not very close to Tenten, but since she's one of Hinata's friends, I try to be friendly. I'm a bit of a loner. The only reason I have Hinata as a friend, is because she was shy, and I was weird. We clicked.

I walk into Tsunade's reception office, and some short petite girl says to just go on in. So I shrug and open the door.

"Hello? Tsunade, you wanted to see me?"

"Oh! Yes, Alex, please sit." She says, gesturing to a chair.

While shaking my head, "No thanks. I would prefer to stand, I have to get running."

"Oh yes, you must be a very busy girl" I can see her smirking in a way.

I just glare at her.

I feel someone behind me, so I turn around.

'_Oh god. Not this asshole.'_

"Ahh! Sasuke you made it!" Smiling warmly, Tsunade stands up, and hands both of us , each a scroll.

I feel my face burn a little, and I feel confusion overwhelm my face.

"What? I'm going on a mission with HIM?" I put emphasis on the word Him. As if I'm spitting at him.

"And people told me you were smart…" I hear Sasuke mutter under his breath, and since I'm in a bad mood, I couldn't help what I did next;

***Bam***

All I see is Sasuke go flying into the wall.

"Oops. Sorry… Couldn't control myself. I think I have aspergers, in the physical department" I stick my tongue out at him, and he just mutters something under his breath.

"Tsk, tsk. Now I have a dent in my wall…" I turn back to Tsunade and see her throw back a shot of sake.

"So, Tsunade, what is our mission…? All you gave us was this scr-"

***Bam***

'_Another interruption…?' _

The door flys open and hits Sasuke, and he stumbles towards me, from instinct I put my arms out as if to catch him, but I miss. Of sorts. Sasuke's arms go around my stomach and his face right into my breasts.

My face is completely burning. But I'm stunned. So is Sasuke, so is Naruto 'He's the baka who slammed open the door' and Tsunade is giggling like a school girl.

"WOW! Sasuke-teme, you PERVERT!" Naruto's yelling seems to break the stun-lock, and I push Sasuke away from me and hug my chest.

"I'll be leaving now…" I say walking out the door.

"Wait! You've got to be at the southern bridge tomorrow at 8'oclock! The kids will be there waiting!"

**About 20 minutes later~**

"He did what!" Hinata yells in my ear.

"Damnit Hinata. I'm sitting right beside you. You don't need to yell in my ear." I poke her stomach, which has swelled and is huge.

"Hey! Don't swear, it's bad for the baby!" She sticks her tongue out at me, and pops some chips into her mouth.

"But anyways! He actually did that?"

"Yeah…" Blushing for the millionth time today, I let my bangs fall into my face, so Hinata can't see me blushing.

"Aww, that's cute!" She giggles, and I can't help but giggle along with her.

***Knock Knock***

"I'll get it!" I hear Naruto yell from the kitchen, running to the door.

"Hinata, your husband is so loud!"

"I know. But that's one of the reasons I love him" Her smile is soft and delicate. Naruto pops into the living room and kisses her on the forehead.

"Who was at the door" I ask with a smile on my face.

'_There so cute!'_

"I was." I look up to the deep voice of Sasuke. I stand up, and grab my coat.

"Sorry Hinata, I've got to go. I've gotta pack for the mission…"

I duck my head, to avoid Sasuke's eyes, and dart home.

_'What a day…'_

End of Chapter~

A/N; Wow. I'm actually proud of how this came out. I'm really sorry if there were any grammar mistakes or spelling, but I think I spelt everything right… At least my computer says I did :P

I hope you liked for the first chapter. I hope my character isn't too confusing. She's got problems :P

She's based on me if you care :P

Oh yeah! Most the characters are aged 19-21. And yes, Hinata and Naruto are married, and Hinata is 7 months preggo. :P

R&R if you want to =) But if you have NOTHING nice to say, buzz off bro.


End file.
